Talk:Corsair: A Guide By Keisho
Random Deal/Loaded Deck Correction You stated that Random Deal still has a chance of failure, even with Loaded Deck. This only applies if there is only one non-2-hour ability waiting on recast on a said party member. With at least one merit in Loaded Deck, any party member with at least two JAs waiting on recast (not counting 2-hours, of course) will have a JA reset by Random Deal. Also, there is strong statistical evidence to suggest that Random Deal heavily favors JAs with lower recasts. -- Kilhart Winning streak "Winning Streak can be pretty nice if you'd like more breathing room between Phantom Roll uses. Capping this job trait using merit points will extend Phantom Roll ability timers an extra minute which is enough time to perform other duties or use another roll if you wanted to. Other than that, there isn't really anything else to say on this job trait." To comment on this, each merit is 20 seconds, so the full 5 would give a minute and 40 seconds, and yes this is a waste. The main reason you merit this isnt to relax off rolling, its to get the rolls to 6 minutes, then 2 mins per party for 2 rolls, you can buff an entire alliance. So this is one of the KEY merits you need on COR in events. I havnt updated on page, but you might want to.Pantmonkey 20:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 20-30 Gun corrections You have put Bandit's Gun(+1) as a lvl 25 weapon, its lvl 15. Also you have not put in a Pirate's Gun(+1)(lvl27) -- Emperordragon Thanks for that. It's been a while since i've been at the level and i've been working on this during nights. Probably explains why I got Bandit's/Pirate's mixed up. Thanks for pointing that out; it's been fixed now. -- Keisho Mithra Advantages AGI is a 30% Modifier for Slug Shot and Detornator .. so STR isn't the problem for Weapon Skills (55+ (56+ if not /RNG with Gunbelt))--Yemaya 20:45, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you, Yemaya. However, I specified that STR would only be an issue in weaponskills that used a Sword/Dagger ("However, their low STR means that Weaponskills that use the stat as a modifier in damage (Sword/Dagger) will tend to do lower damage than a race with higher."), though I do suppose a Dagger wouldn't use STR in modifiers so I will admit that mistake and correct it now. I like to remain open about Corsairs that would use a Sword/Dagger over a Gun (though I don't particularly like the idea, personally), so that's why I mentioned it (All hail the Gun!). Thank you very much, though. --Keisho 16:25, 6 July 2007 (GMT) I never use Dagger/Sword as main weapon (after lvl 27) so I never had problems with STR .. Gun ist best weapon for COR I think. I stand near the maximum range to mob so I still hit Mob with dagger, but it's only to get some TP in the time I roll dices. There are a lot of COR don't play it as damage dealer (use WHM sub or build TP with dagger/sword and only WS with Gun). I think this guys you can compare with a NIN without Utsusemi because it's to expensive. The real Corsairs have to change the image that we are like BRD'S and not be able to do good dmg. --Yemaya 10:35, 6 July 2007 (CDT) I agree. I would never use a Dagger after 27 either, but not all Corsairs will be the same. I would like to mention in this guide that /RNG is my preferred and in my general opinion, the best subjob for COR. I do use a Sword at 75 though, in particular the Joyeuse. I use it to build TP during rolls as you do with a Dagger, and thanks to the Double Attack feature of it, I make that TP up quickly. Slug Shot is of course the WS of choice, and with Sword in hand I can use a heck of a lot of them. Without a Ranged Accuracy weapon, my Slug Shot macro has +81 RACC, so I hardly ever miss. I do respectable damage, with around 600-800 on Slug Shot depending on the monster type, which isn't too shabby for the image we're trying to strive for. Though of course nowhere near the power of a traditional melee, but then again we can more than make up for that. With this guide i'm going to visit every route a Corsair can take, even if it's not the best one (the route of a Dagger/Sword), though I will mention that you'll always get better results with a Gun. No-one will be left out. I do value your input and since i've never really talked to another 75 Corsair, would like to compare strategies. --Keisho 17:02, 6 July 2007 (GMT) Yhoator Jungle: The Joys of Angry Goblins Pt. 2 correction I'm not sure, but I think you mixed up Bandit and Pirate Gun +1. I think it's better have a Gun with RACC+ than one with only dmg ^^.--Yemaya 07:32, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Yup, you're right. I always get Bandit's and Pirate's Guns mixed up. I'm glad i'm at a point in the guide where I don't have to worry about making the same mistake again! Haha. Thank you very much. --Keisho 14:00, 7 July 2007 (GMT) Quick Draw btw, I test it with a friend on Odin and we have found the formula to calculate the dmg from card-shots. If you want you can copy this into your guide (I have send you a invite, so we can talk about this ingame if you want).--Yemaya 07:35, 7 July 2007 (CDT) I would be very interested! :D I got a friend request from a 'Yiffy'. Would that happen to be you? --Keisho 13:59, 7 July 2007 (GMT) Levels 11-20 Subjob Suggestion I just got done leveling COR 11-20 and I can definately recommend a different subjob to the list! At these levels COR's damage is pretty sad so subbing bard didn't take away battle prowness but gave access to better stuff. Army's Paeon is a 1hp/tick group effect that can take some burden off of the healers. It also means YOU don't have to rest for mp and can thus pull (I used darts until lvl 15 - they're FAST!). When you get it, foe requiem isn't resisted very often either. You'll also gain access to minuet, this song gave me from +5attack to party to +10attack. I do have a few bard merits in +skill so not sure if that effected the outcome. At any rate, bard as a sub in dunes if you have "nothing better" is great. I did it with my thief over 3 years ago and it was much welcomed! Misara 18:16, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Great Guide! Hey, I'm a young COR (woot 33), and I can't wait to keep going. First off I just wanted to thank you for making this guide. Corsair is the reason I got back into FFXI, and this guide was one of the things I read that convinced me. Also I did want to ask though if you could possibly add a section about making money as a corsair? I have a very hard time keeping up with high bullet costs. Usually I end up using around a stack a level with a few bullets to spare. So do you have reccomendations for how I can afford equipment like Drone Earrings, Bullets, Expensive Dice, etc? FreeLance FoX 12:37, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you for the compliments! I can try and add that on in the future, but it won't be anything special. You'll more than likely find the information on other sites that sort of match what i'll put as there's usually set ways for making gil, but i'll work on it anyway. Thanks again! --Keisho 19:05, 18 July 2007 (GMT) I don't know a spezial way for COR to make gil. I pay my bullets with Teleport Service. It's the easyest way to get some money quick. If you have the crafting skill you can mine the Zinc ores to make the Bullets by your own. Grabbing some Bomb Ash and farm the Yuhtunga Sulfur from the Mandys in Sarutabaruta give you cheap Firesand. Maybe better you go farming with /THF and only use dagger/sword. --Yemaya 05:45, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Oh trust me, I know better than to use bullets when farming. Really the problem now is not only do I have to farm for bullets to keep leveling, but I have to stop every 5 levels or so to farm for the next dice. I've actually been skippin the bard's, monk's, and bst's dice... but I need 75k for the Samurai dice and the almighty summoner's dice, which I obviously will need right when I level. Then once I hit 40 I need cards in addition to bullets... lol at least I already got my Drones... Anyway, thanks guys. I have a friend with high enough Alchemy that it is cost effective to send him stuff for bullets. I also plan on doing the RSE quest for Hume M boots. Then if I can just get my freakin' empress... Hehe anyway thanks for writing this guide. Yemaya your guide is a great read also. >_0 FreeLance FoX 10:59, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Hey there, great guide, I have a 75 Corsair on the Asura server, it;s great that you've put in the time and effort to make this, just a few things: -Under Wild Card you state it can restore large amounts of HP & MP, whereas it's only MP it can restore (shame). - The Duration for which you may Double-Up is 45 seconds. - Loaded Deck doesnt necessarily fix Random Deal to work 100%, it just lowers the chance of missing. That's all i can see now that isn't already mentioned ^.^ --Xzion 10:50, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you, Xzion. :D You know, i'm pretty sure i've seen Wild Card restore HP before. I'll give it some testing later on. And thanks for the corrections! Every little helps. --Keisho 2:38, 8 August 2007 (GMT) Heya, Xzion again, guide's looking better each time, just 1 thing: Fold; "This ability will also remove the effect from all surrounding party members. Perfect for getting rid of an unlucky roll or nasty Bust effect!" Fold will only remove the roll effect from you, it's not aoe, so basically, if you use Fold, then roll again, it will overwrite the roll for the rest of the party, and whereas if you Bust, it's only you as the corsair who receives the Bust Effect for 5 mins, it doesn't need to remove that from the party either. so yeah, Fold is single-target self cast only. again, good job ur doing ^.^--Xzion 16:40, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Repeating Xzion's complements and criticisms...Very nice guide, thank you for posting it. However, I would like to repeat that I've never seen Wild Card restore HP on any number, and that Fold is single-target and not AoE. And here's one of my own: from everything I've read and observed, Fold does not reduce future chances of busting. This was just a mistranslation. Hala Basinah 04:49, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Honestly suprised that none of the Corsair's caught this when I did as a THF. I was pondering levelling COR and was thinking of using my firefly for it so I wouldn't be a gunless pirate (Shieldless Paladin, anyone?) and I read your guide and saw it wasn't listed. Double checked, and COR does have the option to use the firefly, and might I add it's a very nice gun to start with with +1 AGI. Not seeing anything else at a first glance, but otherwise, thanks for the guide. ~Alaik